Juste un bisou Nell !
by Itachinokankei
Summary: Nnoitra est fou amoureux de la belle Nelliel mais l'entourage de cette dernière ne supporte pas l'idée qu'une fille comme elle puisse s'intéresser à une asperge. Cependant, les dieux sont avec Nnoitra et lors d'une soirée organisé par le frère de la jeune fille, il a l'occasion de l'approcher plus qu'il ne l'espérait. One shot, NnoitraxNelliel, Lemon.


_- Allez, juste un bisou Nell ! supplia Nnoitra._

- Même pas en rêve, Nnoitra, soupira la dénommée Nell.

Nnoitra, qui était alors allongé de tout son long sur les gradins dans la salle de sport du lycée, poussa un gémissement de désespoir.

- Raaah, Nelliel pourquoi tu veux pas de moi ? Je te plais pas c'est ça ?

- Ouais t'as tout compris, rugit Apache, maintenant casses toi on veut s'asseoir !

Alors que Apache allait bondir sur le dos du grand brun, la sonnerie qui annonçait la fin du cours de sport retentit dans la salle. Accompagnée de Harribel et d'Apache, elle se rendit dans le vestiaire des filles. Oui, Nell était quelqu'un de populaire dans son lycée ... et elle le savait. Pendant qu'elle se changeait elle se regarda dans le miroir, afin de voir si son corps n'avait pas changé. Elle faisait un mètre soixante-seize pour soixante-trois kilos. Ses longs cheveux verts retombaient sur sa poitrine que l'on pouvait qualifier d'imposante. Ses magnifiques yeux gris parcouraient chaque centimètre de sa peau. Non seulement elle était populaire, mais en plus elle était jolie.

- Il compte t'harceler longtemps ce Nnoitra ? demanda Harribel d'une voix très calme.

- Cette asperge tu veux dire ! rigola Apache.

Apache avait toujours été la première à se moquer de Nnoitra, qui selon elle, était indigne de son amie Nelliel. En effet, il était grand, surement trop comparé à la verte. De plus il arborait fièrement un bandeau sur l'oeil gauche, ce qui avait bien entendu suscité la curiosité d'Apache, qui avait alors essayé par maintes façons de savoir ce qu'il cachait sous ce bandeau.

Une fois habillées, elles allèrent directement au self. Quand elles furent installées, Apache en profita pour renverser son verre sur Tesla, qui attendait patiemment que son ami Nnoitra arrive.

- Fais attention imbécile, cria la brune, nettoies l'eau que tu as foutu sur mes chaussures sinon ta langue va finir sous mes talons !

- O-oui, bredouilla le jeune Tesla, excuse-moi.

Alors qu'il commençait à se baisser pour nettoyer les bottes d'Apache, cette dernière le tira par les cheveux pour remonter son visage vers elle.

- J'avais oublié de préciser, ricana la brune, avec ta langue.

Tesla rougit, mais se baissa vers les chaussures. A ce moment précis, Nnoitra gifla Apache, qui resta sans voix devant l'acte qu'il venait d'effectuer. Cette asperge venait de la frapper, elle n'en revenait pas.

- Toi l'asperge, beugla Apache, je vais te ... !

Avant d'avoir pu finir sa phrase, Nelliel s'interposa entre son amie et Nnoitra.

- Ça suffit Apache, dit elle simplement, retourne à ta place et on en parle plus.

Tellement surprise par le fait que son amie aux cheveux verts venait « défendre » ce pauvre con de Nnoitra, elle se tut et se remit à table.

- Au fait, poursuivit Nelliel comme si rien ne c'était passé, Grimmjow organise une soirée ce week-end.

- Comme tous les week-end après tout, sourit Harribel.

- On y sera, répondit Apache qui était encore un peu vexée par le fait que Nelliel se soit interposée dans la dispute.

Même si la brune ruminait, elle voulait être chez Nelliel, du moins pour Grimmjow qu'elle convoitait depuis plus d'un an. Elles étaient toutes les trois en première et Grimmjow était en terminale et en plus il avait redoublé à cause de son mauvais comportement et de ses absences à répétition. Nell était en partie populaire grâce à son demi-frère qui était adulé aussi bien par ses amis pour son sens de l'humour et son caractère que par les femmes, qui le trouvaient magnifique et très galant.

Nelliel était donc protégée par l'homme qu'elle considérait comme son frère, car ils se connaissaient depuis leur plus jeune âge et de par ce fait personne n'osait lui tenir tête. De plus elle était sympathique avec tout le monde, même Nnoitra. Cependant, Grimmjow trouvait qu'elle ne s'entourait pas forcément de bonnes personnes, il sous-entendait qu'elle serait sans doute mieux sans Apache qui en voulait à sa popularité.

D'ailleurs le bleuté venait d'assister à la scène. Il devait avouer qu'il n'aurait pas eu envie de prendre la défense de ce con de Nnoitra. A la base, Grimmjow ne détestait pas ce mec, mais le fait qu'il tourne autour de sa soeur l'horripilait, mais Nelliel était juste avec toutes les personnes et Nnoitra n'échappait pas à cette règle.

La fin de la journée arriva vite et Nelliel s'empressa de sortir pour aller acheter ses cigarettes. Comme d'habitude elle entra dans le bureau de tabac.

- Un paquet de Marlboro à la menthe s'il vous plait.

- Ça vous fera six euros soixante.

« Merde » pensa la verte, depuis quand les paquets avaient augmenté ? Elle fit mine de fouiller dans ses poches, histoire de voir si elle n'avait pas quarante centimes oubliés au fond des poches de sa veste en jean. Rien, ses poches étaient vides. Elle s'apprêtait à tourner les talons quand une main vint apporter la monnaie manquante sur le comptoir. Elle se retourna pour voir le visage de la personne qui venait de la « sauver ». Un sourire sadique lui faisait face, plus précisément : Nnoitra lui faisait face.

- Merci, articula péniblement Nell qui ne s'attendait pas à trouver le brun ici.

- Un paquet de Philip Morris, ajouta son camarade.

Lorsqu'ils furent servis, Nnoitra tenta sa chance en proposant à Nelliel d'aller prendre un verre.

- D'accord, murmura-t-elle, dis toi que c'est ma façon de te remercier.

- Tu n'aurais pas pu trouver une meilleure façon, sourit le grand brun.

Elle rigola, sans doute amusée par les propos que tenait Nnoitra. Malgré le fait qu'il soit souvent insistant, il était aussi drôle. Posés en terrasses, ils en profitèrent pour regarder les gens passés. Nnoitra n'en revenait toujours pas, depuis le temps qu'il rêvait d'un « rendez-vous » avec la source de tous ses désirs. C'était à la limite de l'irréel.

- Tu l'aimes bien Apache, sans déconner ? s'enquit l'étudiant.

- Bien entendu, sourit la verte, on se connait depuis tellement longtemps.

- Mouais, j'la trouve vraiment conne moi !

- Disons qu'elle est un peu difficile, parfois.

- Difficile ?! s'écria le brun, c'est vraiment une connasse ! Tu as vu la manière dont elle traite les gens !

Nelliel décida de ne pas répondre, il voulait qu'elle avoue qu'Apache lui tapait parfois sur les nerfs ou quoi ?

- Bon, je dois y aller, dit soudainement Nell, merci pour le chocolat chaud c'était sympa.

-Tu crois que l'on pourra se revoir ? demanda Nnoitra.

- Oui, au lycée.

Elle rigola toute seule à sa propre remarque. Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux de Nnoitra, qui à sa grande surprise étaient doux comme de la soie, puis elle l'embrassa délicatement sur la joue. Dès qu'elle fut partie, Nnoitra sourit comme un chat du Cheshire. Voilà, la fille de ses rêves venait de lui faire un bisou, certes sur la joue, mais un bisou quand même. Quand il rentra chez lui, il envoya un message à Nelliel sur Facebook.

• A quand un prochain café ? :)

Deux minutes après, une réponse pour le moins surprenante atterrit sur son écran.

• Jamais gros con, maintenant arrête de me tourner autour sinon je demande à Grimm de te réduire en poussière.

Putain, mais i peine une demi-heure, elle était gentille avec lui et maintenant elle se permettait de lui parler comme une merde. Pour qui elle se prenait cette greluche ? Oui, Nnoitra n'avait jamais vraiment été tendre avec la gent féminine, mais avec Nelliel il essayait de faire constamment des efforts pour pouvoir lui plaire. Il avait alors fermé son ordinateur pour aller prendre sa douche. Il sentait l'eau chaude couler le long de son dos.

De son côté, Nelliel venait à peine de rentrer chez elle. Fatiguée par sa journée de cours, elle alla se coucher directement.

Le lendemain, Grimmjow vint la réveiller pour qu'elle aille en cours. Il revenait de la douche et ses abdominaux saillants étaient encore plus appétissants. La jeune femme s'était promis que plus tard, elle épouserait un type de la trempe de Grimmjow.

- Nell, debout tu vas être en retard.

- J'arrive, chantonna-t-elle, tu me prépares mon petit-déj' s'il te plait Grimmjow ?

- Rêves toujours, il faut que je m'habille.

Quand elle descendit, le petit-déjeuner était prêt. Elle sourit intérieurement, Grimmjow était vraiment l'archétype de l'homme parfait. Elle commença a manger puis il la rejoignit en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Ah mais t'as les cheveux crades ! s'exclama le bleuté en rigolant.

- Excuse-moi de ne pas être parfaite dès le matin, répondit la verte d'une voix un peu amère.

- Si Nnoitra voyait ça !

Cette remarque la mit encore plus de mauvais poil.

- C'est quoi votre problème à tous avec Nnoitra. C'est un garçon charmant !

- Mouais, il te tourne un peu trop autour à mon avis, grogna Grimmjow.

Sans plus attendre, elle se précipita pour pleurer sous la douche. Elle repensa à Nnoitra ... pourquoi tout son entourage s'acharnait contre lui, elle le trouvait sympa pourtant. En plus de ça, elle le trouvait plutôt mignon et il avait la réputation d'être plutôt bien équipé en dessous de la ceinture. Elle rougit à cette pensée, mais elle sentait une chaleur grandissante dans son bas-ventre. L'étudiante passa le jet d'eau sur son clitoris. Elle se mit sur ses genoux dans la douche et entama de longs mouvements de vas-et-vient. L'eau chaude qui sortait du pommeau de douche était divine sur son clitoris. Plus le temps passait, plus ses mouvements de bassins étaient saccadés. Au moment ou elle sentit qu'elle allait venir ... Grimmjow tambourina à la porte en gueulant :

- Nelliel, on part dans vingts minutes, perds pas ton temps sous la douche !

- J'arrive, cria-t-elle, deux minutes.

Elle termina de s'exciter et accélérant ses gestes et étouffa son gémissement en se mordant l'épaule. Elle ressortit de la douche en titubant, encore sous l'effet de l'orgasme. Elle était honteuse à l'idée d'avoir pu se soulager sur le pauvre Nnoitra qui n'avait rien demandé (mais qui serait surement ravi s'il le savait). Elle se maquilla sommairement et s'habilla très rapidement.

- T'as vu la Vierge passer ou quoi ? ricana son grand-frère.

Elle ne répondit pas à sa provocation, sans doute trop secouée par ce qu'elle avait fait il y a une dizaine de minutes. Elle attendit que son aîné monte sur sa moto pour faire la même chose. Arrivés devant le lycée, Apache et Harribel l'attendait.

- Alors on a eu un rencard avec le grand machin aux dents de piano ? rigola Apache.

- Comment tu sais ça ? demanda Nell, surprise que cela se sache aussi vite.

- J'ai mes sources, répondit la brune tout en affichant un sourire victorieux.

- Dis plutôt que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de fouiller dans son Facebook, ajouta Harribel.

Sans plus attendre, Nelliel se jeta sur son téléphone pour se connecter sur son compte. Elle regarda la conversation avec Nnoitra.

- Putain Apache, pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

Écoutes Nelliel tu es mon amie depuis longtemps et j'ai pas envie qu'une déesse comme toi finisse avec l'asperge.

La verte se précipita dans les couloirs du lycée pour trouver le brun. Elle devait s'excuser pour son amie. Elle lançait des regards de tous les côtés, espérant trouver Nnoitra parmi la foule. Quand elle le vit (ce qui n'était pas très dur vu qu'il dépassait n'importe quel élève) elle se rua vers lui.

- Nnoitra !

Il se retourna, visiblement surpris que la fille la plus populaire crie son nom devant tous les élèves.

- Tch, qu'est-ce que tu m'veux ? grogna l'homme aux dents de piano.

- Je voulais, euh, m'excuser ...

- C'est tout ? demanda le brun en croisant ses bras devant son torse.

- Je suis sincèrement désolée, en dédommagement je t'invite à la soirée de mon frère vendredi soir à vingt et une heure.

- Tu crois que tu vas acheter mon pardon en m'invitant à une soirée minable ?

La verte se tut à l'entente de ces mots. Elle souffrait, c'était le cas de le dire. Nnoitra la voyait comme une pétasse égocentrique alors qu'en réalité elle était loin d'être ça. Peut-être qu'elle aurait dû s'imposer plus souvent devant son amie Apache. Elle tourna les talons en direction de sa salle de classe, tout en se jurant de ne pas verser une larme devant Nnoitra.

Dans un des couloirs, elle sentit une main l'agripper. Deux orbes bleues électriques se posèrent sur elle.

- Grimmjow, lâches moi, le supplia-t-elle.

- Pas avant que tu me dises pourquoi tu t'intéresses à ce connard !

- Je l'aime, voilà t'es content ! Je sais pas pourquoi j'arrête pas de penser à lui et ce, depuis longtemps, mais je me suis toujours freinée par peur du regard des autres et surtout du tien ! Mais c'est fini, je m'en fous maintenant tu peux me renier, me frapper je suis attachée à lui et tu ne peux rien y faire !

Tout venait de sortir de sa bouche sans qu'elle puisse s'arrêter de parler, Grimmjow écarquillait les yeux au fur et à mesure. Sous l'effet de surprise relâcha le poignet de sa soeur. Cette dernière reprit sa course, mais cette fois-ci vers les grilles du lycée. Elle avait besoin de respirer, de disparaître. Cependant, elle se rendit quand même en classe, sinon elle savait qu'elle aurait du mal à justifier cette absence à ses parents.

Lors de l'inter-cours, elle se rendit vers l'accueil élève en prétextant un mal de tête. La secrétaire appela chez elle pour que sa mère vienne la chercher. Un quart d'heure après, la voiture de sa mère était devant le lycée. Dès que Nelliel ouvrit la portière, sa mère lui demanda ce qu'elle avait ... mais à sa façon.

- Ma puce, ne me dis pas que tu es malade car tu es enceinte.

- Mais maman ! s'indigna la verte, tu sais très bien que je suis vierge. T'es vraiment lourde avec ça.

- En même temps j'ai de quoi m'inquiéter, avec toutes les beuveries que ton frère organise !

- Quel est le rapport ? gémit la jeune fille.

- Je sais que tous les amis de Grimmjow ne sont pas des plus fréquentables ...

- C'est une manie de juger sans connaître ?

La discussion s'acheva sur la dernière phrase de la plus jeune. A peine rentrée dans sa chambre, Nell s'affala sur son lit. Quand elle se réveilla il était dix-sept heures. « Merde » pensa-t-elle. Elle essaya de joindre Nnoitra sur son téléphone à maintes reprises, mais il ne répondit pas une seule fois.

Le soir, elle entendit Grimmjow rentrer, mais il ne prit même pas le temps de rentrer dans la chambre de sa soeur. Son mal de tête ne fit qu'empirer et le lendemain elle resta au lit, priant pour aller mieux le soir même pour la fête qu'organisait le bleuté. En fin de journée, sa mère vint lui dire au revoir, car bien entendu les parents des deux jeunes laissaient la maison à son aîné. Elle l'embrassa tendrement sur le front et lui souhaita une bonne soirée.

Alors que la verte commençait à sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, la voix stridente d'Apache l'amena à aller voir ce qu'il se passait en bas. A sa grande surprise, Nnoitra était en train de s'engueuler avec son amie, les mains dans les poches.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous la ? s'écria la brune.

- J'ai été invité par Nelliel, tiens d'ailleurs je crois qu'elle m'attend.

Sans attendre la réponse d'Apache, il se faufila à travers les invités pour rejoindre Nelliel. Elle l'attrapa par la main pour le guider vers sa chambre. Un grand silence envahit la pièce lorsqu'ils furent rendus sur le lit.

- Hum, commença Nelliel, tu es venu au final ?

- Comme tu peux le voir, heureusement que j'ai pas croisé ton frère d'ailleurs.

Un autre blanc s'installa. Nnoitra la fixait de ses petits yeux violets, elle était délicieuse ... Il ne put s'empêcher de caresser sa joue, d'une main tremblante. Cela semblait être de la fiction. Là, tout de suite, il était avec la personne dont il rêvait nuit et jour.

- Qu'est ce qui t'a fait accepter mon invitation au final ?

- T'es bien curieuse ce soir, ma parole !

- Allez, supplia Nelliel d'une voix langoureuse, dis-moi ...

- En fait, dit-il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, j'ai entendu par inadvertance ce que tu as dit à ton frère ...

- Par inadvertance, hein ?

- Bon ok, j'étais en train de te courir après, mais quand j'ai vu la façon dont ton frère t'a empoigné le bras j'ai tout de suite freiner.

Avant qu'il puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, elle se jeta sur ses lèvres. Trop c'était trop, elle essayait de résister à la tentation depuis le début, mais elle n'en pouvait plus de jouer la comédie. Il passa ses mains autour de ses hanches. Combien de fois avait-il vu cette scène dans ses nuits agitées. Au début, le baiser était très doux puis la langue de Nnoitra commença à caresser doucement les lèvres de sa dulcinée. Cette dernière entreprit donc d'ouvrir ses lèvres, pour sentir la langue chaude du brun contre la sienne. Elles se cherchaient mutuellement, d'abord en se touchant timidement puis de manière un peu plus prononcée. La verte prit l'initiative de retirer le t-shirt du géant. Étrangement elle s'attendait à un corps plus squelettique, mais on pouvait distinguer des abdominaux assez bien travaillés.

- T'es sûre de ce que tu veux Nelliel ? Demanda-t-il, d'une voix doucereuse qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

Elle préféra ne pas répondre, s'attardant sur les deux boutons de chair de son partenaire. Elle faisait de petits cercles avec sa langue, ce qui ne laissait pas Nnoitra indifférent. Lentement, elle fit glisser sa langue le long de son ventre puis elle déboutonna son pantalon. Elle trembla lorsqu'elle vit la bosse qui était déjà bien présente, Nnoitra le remarqua et l'encouragea à descendre l'élastique de son boxer. Le brun lui prit la main et la plaça sur son sexe.

Nelliel était déboussolée, elle avait vu plusieurs films X avec ses amies pour rigoler, mais là c'était différent. Elle voulait qu'il prenne son pied. Elle entama donc un lent mouvement de vas-et-vient et Nnoitra ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit soupir de contentement. La jeune fille déposa un baiser le long de sa verge et commença à lécher le gland rougis de désir et enfin sa bouche se mit à enlacer son sexe tendu. C'était comme des chatouilles sur son membre mais en beaucoup plus agréables. Au bout d'un certain temps, le lycéen releva la tête de la verte et l'embrassa tendrement. Il se redressa un peu et lui fit signe de prendre sa place. Elle acquiesça et commença à descendre sa jupe, révélant ainsi ses sublimes fesses qui firent bouillir Nnoitra.

« Elle est juste parfaite » pensa-t-il. Elle ouvrit d'elle-même les cuisses, dévoila un string en dentelle qui était déjà humide. Ce dernier rejoint bien vite les autres vêtements au sol. Il se mit a titiller son clitoris avec le bout de sa langue, ce qui la fit sortir quelques gémissements de la bouche de la jeune fille. La sensation était magique. Il fit glisser son majeur en elle et Nelliel se cambra automatiquement.

- Je t'ai fait mal ? s'exclama-t-il.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, murmura-t-elle avec un sourire timide, continues je t'en prie.

Elle se releva et se dirigea vers la chambre de son frère. Vu le nombre impressionnant de conquêtes de Grimmjow, le bleuté devait au moins avoir une boite. Elle les trouva du premier coup en ouvrant un des tiroirs. Elle s'empressa de retourner sur son lit en regardant Nnoitra qui l'attendait. Elle lui tendit un des emballages et s'allongea. Nelliel entendit le déchirement de l'emballage et se prépara mentalement à recevoir le membre gonflé de Nnoitra.

Lorsqu'il eut enfilé le préservatif, il se plaça à l'entrée de la source de ses désirs. Leurs visages se faisaient face, leurs lèvres se scellèrent en un baiser plein de promesses, puis il commença à pousser. Le sourire de la verte se transforma en une grimace de douleur. Nnoitra remarqua que son hymen n'était pas décidé à céder, aussi dut-il pousser un peu plus fort.

- Sainte Marie ! s'écria Nelliel.

Nnoitra haussa les sourcils d'un air surpris et sans attendre il éclata de rire. Il se remit à embrasser tendrement sa dulcinée tout en lui disant que tout allait bien se passer. Sous l'effet du rire du brun, Nelliel se mit aussi à rigoler doucement. Après cela, Nnoitra resta quelques instants dans Nelliel, le temps qu'elle s'adapte et il commença à aller et venir en elle. C'était chaud, accueillant, fait pour lui. Oui, à ce moment, Nnoitra et Nelliel ne faisaient qu'un. Leurs corps étaient parfaitement moulés l'un dans l'autre. Les gémissements de la lycéenne se perdaient dans le bruit des chairs qui s'entrechoquaient. La jeune fille se releva et plaqua Nnoitra contre le matelas. Elle posa ses douces mains sur le torse de son amant, se penchant pour lui voler un baiser enflammé. Le brun lui attrapa les hanches, l'incitant à se balancer sur sa verge. Nelliel se mit alors à monter et à descendre, appréciant la sensation d'excitation qui l'envahissait. Tout en effectuant des mouvements de plus en plus rapides, ses mains exploraient le corps du brun. Ce dernier la contemplait, elle ressemblait à une déesse de la luxure avec sa bouche ouverte, ses yeux mi-clos et ses joues légèrement rosies. S'il n'écoutait que lui, il viendrait tout de suite en elle, mais il voulait qu'elle vienne en même temps que lui. D'un coup, le lycéen sentit que les parois Nelliel se contractaient, lui donnant une décharge qui lui parcourut tout le corps.

- Nnoitra, soupira-t-elle avant de s'affaler contre son torse.

A l'entente de son prénom, il se déversa en elle. Elle releva la tête pour l'admirer, il lui souriait tout en caressant ses cheveux verts. Il se leva et alla jeter le préservatif usagé dans la poubelle puis il s'installa un peu plus confortablement contre Nelliel.

- C'était ... ouaaah ! susurra Nelliel.

- Ca c'est clair, rigola Nnoitra, Sainte Marie hein ?

- C'est le premier truc qui m'est venu à l'esprit ! rétorqua-t-elle.

- Ahah en tout cas c'était mignon.

Il acheva sa phrase en l'embrassant tendrement, un baiser qui voulait dire « Restes avec moi pour toujours s'il te plait ». Les deux s'endormirent, accrochés l'un à l'autre. Il ne restait plus qu'à voir la tête de Grimmjow le lendemain matin quand il viendrait réveiller sa soeur ... mais ça c'est une autre histoire.


End file.
